dragonduelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Duelers: Road To Destiny Episode 119 "Amnesia Part 1"
Dragon Duelers: Road to Destiny "Amnesia Part 1" '''is the 119th episode of '''Dragon Duelers: Road to Destiny. '''It features Corey Bryant as the writer and Casey Stroud and Gary Brown as co-directors. Plot Leanne wakes up and can't remember who she is, or who anyone is. Brendan thinks that she will get her memories back if she duels, so he gladly challenges her to a duel. Featured Duel: Leanne Stevens vs Brendan Bowen '''Turn 1: Brendan Bowen Summons Summoner Plant(2000/1600) and activates it's effect, letting Brendan summon a plant from his deck, so he summons another Summoner Plant(2000/1600) and activates it's effect, letting him summon Flower Pot(1600/1200), he then activates Flower Pot's effect letting him summon 2 more from his hand or deck, so he summons 2 Flower Pot's from his deck. Uses the 3 flower Pot's to Super Summon Spined Lindworm(5950/3950) Uses the 2 Summoner Plant's to Super Summon Deathos(?->0/0) Activates Overdose, so he discards 2 cards and he summon 2 combine monsters or 2 super monsters from his deck, so he summons 2 Triple Thorn Flowers(3800/1600) Turn 2: Leanne Stevens Summons Black Snake in SHLD (800/2000) Sets 3 cards then activates the Pay Up ability, so since she has no cards on the field, she is allowed to draw 1 card for every monster on the field, so she draws 5 cards. Turn 3: Brendan Bowen Attacks Big Snake with Triple Thorn Flower Leanne activates Black Snake's effect, so it goes to Brendan's ability zone, Leanne then activates Wall of Snakes, Snake Jar, and Deployable Snakes, so via the effect of Wall of Snakes, Leanne summons a Black Snake to her field in SHLD (800/2000), and via the effect of Snake Jar, since a snake was summoned, she can summon a snake from her hand, so she summons another Black Snake in SHLD (800/2000), and via the effect of Deployable Snakes since a snake was destroyed, she can take a snake from her deck and put it in Brendan's Ability zone, so she puts Venom Cobra in Brendan's ability zone''' ' Brendan attacks Black Snake with the second Triple Thorn Flower The effect of Black Snake activates, so it goes to Brendan's ability zone. Leanne then activates Wall of Snakes effect, letting her summon Twinborn Anaconda to her field in SHLD (2500/1600) Deathos(0->5000/0) Leanne then activates the effect of Snake Jar, allowing her to summon another Twinborn Anaconda to her field from her hand in SHLD (2500/1600), and finally, she activates the effect of Deployable Snakes, letting her put another Venom Cobra in Brendan's ability zone Brendan attacks Black Snake with Spined Lindworm The effect of Black Snake activates, so it goes to Brendan's ability zone. Leanne activates the effect of Snake Wall, letting her summon another snake from her deck, so she summons Twinborn Snake(2000/1200) in SHLD, she also activates the effect of Snake Jar, letting her summon another Twinborn Snake from her hand in SHLD(2000/1200) Brendan attacks Twinborn Snake with Deathos. '''Turn 4: Leanne Stevens' Activates the effect of her two twinborn snake's, making them into 2 monsters. uses all 6 of her monsters to Super Summon Aphodidus (6000/6000) duel continues in the next episode